Recently it has become important to utilize electric vehicles in many forms as transportation under the belief that the use of electric vehicles is an environmentally conscious decision. As part of this wave of electric vehicles, the electric motorcycle has been developed. The electric motorcycle presents unique technical challenges to utilize the electric motorcycle as motorcyles have been utilized in all facets of transportation. As an example, motorcycles in the past have been utilized as police motorcycles, enabling singular officers to manipulate traffic and transport singular officers between points quickly and efficiently. However, electric motorcycles are designed with lighter frames and components, making the use of traditional components on electric motorcycles in some circumstances unfeasible. The present disclosure provides crash bars for these electric motorcycles that have heretofore not been utilized.